Forget about love
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Saki only told Karai forget about love, after fight with Leo, will she forget? but her best friend and othe friend help out. I don't owe everyone but I owe Martin.


Title: Never Forget About Love

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: Saki only told Karai forget about love, a fight with Leo and broke up with him so Martin and Nadira try to help her.

At Oroku Saki's mansion, Martin was training Karai, who beat her.

"Finely, I beat you" Karai joked as Martin get up and smile.

"And I thought I was the pharaoh" Martin laughed as a pink hair head from the future name Nadira walk in, talk on her cell phone.

"Love you too, bye" Nadira smiled put her phone way and saw her two friends. "Let me guess Karai kick Martin's butt?" as Saki walk in.

"Martin, Nadira can you leave? I need to talk Karai," Saki ordered as Martin and Nadira bow and walk out.

"Yes Father?" Karai asked bowing her head.

"What my rule about dating emery?" Saki quizzed.

"Never' Karai answered as Nadira and Martin wash from the shadowed.

"Why can't we help?" Nadira asked as Saki told Karai forget about love.

"We can soon, I feel Karai will need our help," Martin answered.

"But Saki let you date emery?" Nadira asked.

"He is not my uncle" Martin answered teleported away in purple light like her mother, Astronema and Nadira teleported in pink.

That night, Martin, Nadira and Karai, with were on a roof.

"I want a cool rider" Martin singed as Karai look around.

"Nadira, take Martin and leave, there something I have to do" Karai ordered as Nadira take Martin and leave. "You can come out now, they are going" as a turtle come out of the shadow.

"I wonder why you hang out with those two?" Leo asked.

"They're my friends and they're the only one, who knows about us, beside Rogue," Karai answered.

"Okay, but why do you live with Saki?"

"His my father, Leo".

"But he won't let us be together"

"Because he knows about us" as Martin and Nadira was wash form the shadow.

"3...2...1" Martin called look at her watcher.

"Find, we over" Karai's voice answered as she walk away.

"How do you know?" Nadira asked.

"It easy, your father told me" Martin answered teleport away with Nadira.

Back at Oroku Saki's mansion in Karai's room, Karai was crying as Martin at the widow.

"Come on, Karai, you don't need him" Martin called as Karai get up.

"Go away" Karai ordered close the widow.

"Hey, don't blame me, he the one, I never should see master save his life" Martin called as Karai open the widow.

"My father saves his life?" Karai asked as Martin walk in.

"Yeah, that why he doesn't want you date Leo" Martin answered.

"Why he doesn't have to lies about it" Karai called.

"You are so right" Martin called start a song form Aladdin 2.

Martin:

Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms  
Walking on air's obnoxious  
The thrill  
The chill Will make you nauseous  
And you'll never get enough  
Just forget about love as Karai get a pillow and threw it to Martin, who feel outside.

"She bought it, now work with the magic," ordered to Nadira, who nodded as they ran in.

Forget about romance   
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance  
Then you feel the blush as Nadira punch Leo's picture down as Karai catch it then Martin took it and ran out as Karai fallowed and stop when she saw Leo, who look sad.

When he's spouting out some sentimental mush

Love really is revolting  
It's even worse than when you're molting as Martin put her head on Karai's shoulder

.Enough of this fluff  
Just forget about love.

Karai:

I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
My heart all a-flutter.

Martin:

Oh, how I shudder as she put her arms around her stomach.

Karai:

The first time we kissed as she spin around.

Martin:

It won't be missed as she looking at her fingernails

Forget about his touch

Karai:

I can't forget about his touch.

Martin:  
In the scheme of things,  
It doesn't matter much

Karai:

It matters so much as she spin to her room.

Martin:

You're better on your own  
A meal becomes a banquet  
When you eat alone as she ran in Karai's room as Karai ran out of her room.

Karai:

Hmm-mm-mm-mm as she looks in a mirror.

Both:

Love's filled with compromises as Karai and Martin spin around as Martin try to get lost.

Martin:

And don't you hate those big surprises? as her and Karai ran out to outside.

Karai:

A cozy rendezvous as Nadira smile throw her tears.

Martin:

Oh, please! as she roll her eyes.

Karai:

Candlelight for two as Karai looks at Leo with loving eyes.

Martin:

Oh, geez! as she was walk up to her as Karai look at her.

Karai:

Look, you're calling my bluff, I can't as she was really to jumper to the next roof.

Martin:

Just as Karai jumper to the roof.

BOTH:  
Forget about love as Leo look up and saw Karai.

"Karai, I'm so sorry for the fight, I was jack" Leo called as Karai put a finger up to his lips.

"Leo, shh" Karai called as Leo shut up

Karai:

I can't forget about my heart.

Leo:

I can't forget about my heart as Karai move from him.

Karai:

And how it felt to fall for you right from the start as Nadira and Martin look at each other.

Leo:

I'm still falling as he move to Karai, move from him.

Karai:

Whatever we may do.

Leo:

Whatever we may do

Karai:

You are here for me, and I'll be there for you as she wrapper her arms around his neck.

Leo:

I'll be there as he pick up her as Martin and Nadira teleport to them.

Both:

To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun through rain and thunder as water come out of the roof and Nadira put Martin under it.

Leo:

A cozy rendezvous as he had a arm around Karai's shoulders.

Karai:

Yes, please.

Leo:

Candlelight for two as he bought her closer to him.

Martin:  
Oh, geez! As she try to get out of Nadira's arms.

Enough is enough!

Karai & Leo:

We can't forget about love! As they kiss.

"I going to talk to my dad" Nadira called teleport away.

"One down, tow to go" Martin mumbled as she teleport way for the next plane.


End file.
